Illusion
by Ayu.J
Summary: Khi người ta lạc lối trong tiếc nuối, kí ức quá khứ sẽ trở thành ảo tưởng hiện tại.


**Disclaimer**: Nhân vật thuộc về Jun Mochizuki

**Author**: Ayu J/ii Ayumi

**Beta reader**: Mirror Sakura

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: SA/Angst

**Pairing**: EllyLeo

**Note**: Mọi thứ diễn ra trong đầu Leo, không đầu không cuối. Kí ức quá khứ trở thành ảo tưởng hiện tại. Chapter 60, Elliot ra đi.

**ILLUSION**

Cạch.

Ai đó đẩy cửa, bước vào căn phòng tối. Trong cơn ngái ngủ, tôi thấy cái bóng di chuyển tới cạnh cửa sổ, mở bung hai cánh gỗ. Ánh sáng được thể ào vào phòng. Nheo mắt. Dáng hình quen thuộc tiến về phía tôi, gương mặt đeo nụ cười tỏa nắng, như làn gió sớm mang theo mùi khô ráo lan tới mọi ngóc ngách của căn phòng.

"Lại thức đêm à?"

Elliot sắp xếp chồng sách bừa bộn dưới sàn, ánh mắt chạy qua những dòng tựa, rồi lượm lên một quyển.

"Sao cậu khoái đọc mấy thứ về Sinh học thế nhỉ?"

Sao cậu khoái hỏi cùng một câu thế nhỉ?

"...Ừm" – tôi làu bàu – "Đừng có vào mà không gõ cửa."

Đôi đồng tử xanh biếc chệch khỏi trang sách, Elliot ngẩng lên. Tôi đáp lại bằng vẻ uể oải thiếu thiện chí nhất có thể. Cậu ấy cau mày.

"Xin lỗi cậu Cú Vọ. Nhưng không dậy sớm hoạt động thì sức khỏe cậu ở mãi hạng tồi thôi."

"Khỏi lo, tôi khỏe hơn cậu nhiều lắm, cậu chủ ạ."

Đệm một chút mỉa mai vào cuối câu là được xem khuôn mặt hậm hực đỏ ửng của cậu ta rồi. Tôi đặt tròng kính lên mắt, rời khỏi giường, Elliot vẫn hay lo lắng linh tinh như thế.

* * *

><p>Chúng tôi bước dọc hành lang dài, ngang qua những cột đá cẩm thạch lạnh ngắt, thỉnh thoảng lại có mấy cô hầu gái bưng trà qua cúi chào. Tôi vẫn còn giữ cái liên tưởng đầu tiên về dinh thự nhà Nightray, ở đây như nhà đá được xây dưới lòng đất vậy. Người ta thấy bị cô lập giữa tiền sảnh rộng lớn, giữa bốn bức tường treo đầy tranh tĩnh vật, trên khung gỗ khảm những viên đá nhỏ xíu, lấp lánh ánh sáng lạnh lẽo. Những ô cửa kính hút gió với kiểu rèm ren màu xám nhã xa xỉ tạo nhiều vệt tối màu cho dinh thự. Dù ngày hay đêm, nhìn ra ngoài cũng chỉ thấy toàn bóng cây đen xì, kì dị. Cầu thang đá uốn lượn dẫn lên lầu cao, kiến trúc xoáy ốc khiến những bậc thang như dài ra vô tận. Tôi có thể thích nghi với những gam màu tối, nhưng không thể quen được sự lạnh lẽo, rợn ngợp của nơi này và thái độ thờ ơ của những người ở đây.<p>

Hôm nay là một ngày nắng hiếm hoi, Elliot muốn dùng trà ngoài vườn, còn tôi cần nơi yên ổn để đọc sách.

"Hồng trà?"

"Ít đường."

Tôi thả viên đường vào chiếc tách sứ, khuấy nhẹ làn nước mịn sóng sánh, rồi đẩy nó về phía Elliot. Đôi mắt xanh phẳng lặng phản chiếu bóng thanh hắc kiếm đen tuyền trên bàn trà. Cậu ta đang ngắm nó – bảo vật quý giá, thanh kiếm thể hiện danh dự của một Nightray chân chính.

"Này.."

"Gì?"

"Nghĩ xem liệu tới bao giờ tôi không thể cầm thanh kiếm này nữa?"

Tôi liếc cái vật màu đen, rồi nhìn trân trân sang Elliot. Cậu ta dở chứng à? Elliot Nightray coi vũ khí và mấy trò bạo lực là cách thể hiện bản lĩnh đàn ông. Thế mà cái tên nóng nảy coi trọng bản lĩnh và danh dự trên hết đang hỏi tôi bao giờ thì bản lĩnh của cậu ta hết hạn.

"Ha... Ý cậu là mất quyền sở hữu ấy hả? Là lúc cậu có con, cậu phải truyền lại bảo vật cho nó chứ..."

"Ý tôi là nếu tôi _không thể_ cầm nữa."

_Sao cơ?_

Cậu ấy nâng thanh kiếm lên, nhìn nó bằng ánh mắt không biểu cảm.

Bầu trời trắng nhờ nhờ, nắng mong manh gắng gượng rẽ mây chiếu xuống, chỉ còn là những vệt sáng yếu ớt. Tôi đứng đó, như bị mây mù che phủ, nghe cái gì đó chợt vỡ ra trong lòng. Tôi sợ cậu ấy phát hiện ra sự thật.

_"Leo..Leo…?"_

_"Cậu sẽ không sao cả…"_

_"Hộc..hộc.."_

_"Elliot...gọi..tên đi!"_

_"Gọi..tên…?"_

_"Tôi xin lỗi."_

Cái ngày hôm ấy thật xa xăm, tưởng cả ngàn thập kỷ đã qua, tưởng chừng nó chưa từng xảy ra. Vậy mà sao nó vẫn ám ảnh tôi, nó gần tôi như giấc mộng hàng đêm. Lạnh giá, đau buốt, tanh tưởi. Tiếng rên rỉ hòa trộn tiếng thì thầm ma mị. Điệu nhảy cuồng loạn của những đốm sáng màu vàng kim.

Hình hài cậu ấy giữa vũng máu đỏ thẫm.

"L..e..o."

"Không, đừng mang cậu ấy đi. Đừng! Làm ơn! Tôi phải làm gì đây? Tôi phải làm gì để giữ cậu ấy đây?"  
>-<p>

-  
><em>Giao ước.<em>

Tôi là một kẻ dại dột.

Vì không muốn đánh mất con người quan trọng ấy, tôi đã bắt cậu ấy phải chịu một án tù còn đáng sợ hơn cả cái chết. Tôi không thể để cậu ấy biết, tôi buộc phải che dấu sự thật, tôi buộc phải nói dối cả tâm can mình.

Elliot là một illegal contractor.

* * *

><p>"Ngài Cú Vọ, đi ngủ đi."<p>

"Cứ kệ tôi."

Elliot tước mất cuốn sách, ném cái gối to bự vào tôi – "Không về phòng thì ngủ ở đây" – cậu ấy trèo lên giường.

Thật kì lạ, về cơ bản tôi không được phép nằm chung giường chủ nhân như thế này, dù tôi chẳng bao giờ dùng kính ngữ với cậu ta cả. Nhưng những gì tôi đang làm là nghe lời Elliot, bỏ kính ra và nằm xuống.

Bữa trà chiều tàn với câu hỏi kì quái của Elliot mắc trong đầu tôi.

"Tới bao giờ…?"

Tới bao giờ?

"Elliot…" Tại sao cậu lại hỏi thế? Cậu đã cảm nhận được giới hạn ư?

Không có tiếng trả lời. Cậu ấy nằm cạnh tôi, nhịp thở đều, bình yên. Cậu ấy vẫn ở đây, vẫn hiện diện.

Chí ít là tới giờ phút này.

Dưới lớp chăn mềm, những ngón tay run rẩy của tôi đan vào tay Elliot, siết nhẹ. Để cảm nhận hơi ấm, để tôi biết tôi đang níu giữ cậu ấy.

* * *

><p>Mi mắt nặng trĩu, gượng mở. Không nhận biết được thời gian, toàn thân mỏi nhừ, rệu rã. Cậu ấy không đánh thức tôi ư?<p>

Căn phòng tối om, kín như bưng. Không có cánh cửa sổ nào hết, không có ánh sáng nào hết, chỉ có gác nến leo lắt đâu đó. Đôi tay ấm áp là hư ảo. Ẩm và lạnh.

Tôi nhận ra đây là phòng dành cho nhân chứng đang trong giai đoạn thẩm vấn của Pandora.

* * *

><p><em>Với nụ cười nở rộng trên môi<br>Hình bóng cậu trôi dạt về phía mặt trời…_

-Retrace LX-


End file.
